herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hige
Hige is the main protagonist of Wolf's Rain. He is voiced by Akio Suyama in the Japanese Version and Joshua Seth in the English Version. Appearance In his natural/true form, Hige is a Mexican Wolf due to his tawny coloring and his longer fur. In his human form, his clothes were designed to give him a casual, wear-every-day appearance. He wears a mustard yellow short-sleeve jacket over a long sleeved dark grey T-shirt, pale green (almost grey) sweatpants, and a pair of dark grey sneakers. He wears a leather collar around his neck that has a metal plate inscribed with the number 23. Personality Hige is very detached and carefree at the beginning of the series. At times, his easy-going nature allows him to see what the others might not, such as when he points out to Kiba that "pride" means staying alive to live as a wolf, but it doesn't mean much if you're dead. As he has the keenest sense of smell, he follows his nose into both trouble and adventure. He seems to value the pack, but does not need it, being perfectly fine on his own. Once he finds out that he was meant to betray the pack, he becomes more serious for a while and attacks Lady Jaguara, showing his ultimate loyalty to the pack. He holds a very close relationship with Blue, and it is heavily implied that they are romantically involved. Hige is the one of the more sensible members of the pack. He'd rather strategize than run right into battle, unlike Kiba or Tsume. He tends to use his intuition more than the others, but only when he is not thinking with his stomach instead. Hige is something of a womanizer and is always on the look-out for a female companion. He starts off as a laid back joker, though he matures as the series goes on due to unforseen companions and events that shape his character. History He was brainwashed into being Lady Jaguara's lapdog by hunting and leading troops to other wolves. He was plagued with constant migraines in Jaguara's city just before it was shot off by a soldier. At least 22 other wolves were collared in this way (a soldier inspecting his collar refers to him as "Number 23"), and many of the others were killed after returning to the city as seen when Tsume discovers a hall filled with stuffed wolves similar to Hige. Near the end, he is gravely wounded by Jaguara, but manages to escape the city with the others. During the final battle with wolf-formed Darcia, Blue is defeated and Hige tries to save her, only to be mortally wounded by Darcia. With Blue dead, and near death himself, Hige convinces Tsume to put him out of his misery by crushing his neck. He tells Tsume, "Let's meet again... next time in Paradise." before the grey wolf reluctantly puts him down. After Earth's regeneration, Hige is seen in a city in his human form eating a hot dog, symbolic of his characteristic hunger. Trivia *His English Voice Actor, Joshua Seth is best known voicing as Tai Kamiya, Motimon and Joe Shimamura. *His Japanese Voice Actor, Akio Suyama notes that Hige is a humorous character whose actions and lines often break the tension in an otherwise serious series. This made it fun for him to play the character. *It is never really confirmed if Hige intentionally leads the pack to Jaguara's city or if his subconsciousness was manipulated by the collar, which only revealed that nature to Hige once he was inside Jaguara's city. Also, Tsume ends up making a number of direct and indirect remarks about Hige being a traitor after Jaguara's troops capture them. Gallery Hige.png False_Memories-Hige_huggs_Blue.png Hige_(1).jpg Hige-wolfs-rain-2854665-450-338.jpg Blue&HigeII.png Tumblr oq9a0dhru21tr6wqbo2 1280.png Tumblr oq9a0dhru21tr6wqbo1 1280.png HigeWolfsRain.png Wolf's_Rain_-_68.png Wolf's_Rain_-_33.png Wolf's_Rain_-_39.png Wolf's_Rain_-_131.png|Reborn Hige Where the Soul Goes - 10 Hige kiba.png HigeHuman-oh.png HigeHuman-wressiling.png City_of_Howls_-_36.png tumblr_po2y8c8ccK1syr7zp_1280.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Animal Kindness Category:Protectors Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Mutated